Ultraman Gaia (character)/Merchandise
Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Gaia' (1998) **Release Date: 1998 (Vintage) **ID Number: 30 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425705835 **Materials: ATBC-PVC : Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Gaia is based on his first appearance in the TV series. Sporting 3 points of articulation, Ultraman Gaia is molded in red ATBC-PVC plastic, with silver, gold, metallic blue (timer), and white (the eyes) paint operations. : The figure had at least two different versions regarding the gold paint on the chest: It can be either thoroughly or thinly painted. However, there are several reports that the latter's paint operations can fade over time, even if it isn't removed from the package. : This mold was later used to make his V2 version (below) and Imit Ultraman Gaia. *'Ultraman Gaia (Hyper Hobby Exclusive, 1999)' **Release Date: 1999 : A sparkly clear-red redeco of the first Ultraman Gaia figure, to represent his first appearance before he merges with Gamu. The toy was bundled with a Hyper Hobby Magazine. *'Ultraman Gaia' (V2, 1998/2000/2004) **Release Date: 1998 **ID Number: 32 (Vintage), 25 (Reissue) **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425717234 (vintage), 4902425768199 (renewal) **Materials: PVC : A redeco of the first Ultraman Gaia figure, this toy is based on his new appearance. Other than the additional black paint on his chest, Gaia features a yellow-and-white paint operation on the eyes. Gaiav2.jpg|Vintage packaging V026_00084581.jpg|Reissue packaging *'Ultraman Gaia' (Supreme version, 1999/2000/2004) **Release Date: 1999 (Vintage) **ID Number: 33 (Vintage), 26 (Reissue) **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425717241 (vintage), 4902425768205 (renewal) **Materials: PVC :A new Ultraman Gaia figure based on his Supreme Version mode. Molded in red ATBC-PVC plastic, Ultraman Gaia Supreme Mode features silver, dark blue and gold paint operations on his body. Gaiasupreme.jpg|Vintage packaging V026 00084582.jpg|Reissue packaging *'Ultraman Gaia' (EX, 2001) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: EX **Price: ??? HK dollars **JAN/ISBN: ??? (2001) **Materials: ATBC-PVC : In 2001, the first release of the figure is reissued and released by Bandai Asia, under the EX ID Number. Gaia's paint deco is completely identical to the 1998 release, complete with white eyes and thoroughly painted gold chest. *'Ultraman Gaia' (V2, 2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID Number: 21 **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112582003 **Materials: PVC :Part of the Ultra Hero Series 2009 toyline, this Ultraman Gaia figure is a new mold with more normal proportions. 21ultramangaiaV2.jpg *'Ultraman Gaia' (Supreme version, 2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID Number: 22 **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112582010 **Materials: PVC : Like the figure above, this release of Supreme Mode also features more accurate proportions. 22ultramangaiasupreme.jpg * Ultraman Gaia (V1, 2012) **Release Date: 2012 **ID Number: EX **Price: ??? **JAN/ISBN: ??? **Material: PVC :An unexpected redeco of the UHS 2009 Ultraman Gaia figure, this toy is based on Gaia's first appearance. :Revealed in a Thailand toy forum, The figure might have seen release in some Asian markets like Thailand without any prior announcement whatsoever. Kyomoto Collection * Ultraman Gaia (V2, 2000) **Release date: November 2000 **ID Number: 14 :Part of the Kyomoto Collection series, This Ultraman Gaia (V2) figure stands about 45cm tall. *Ultraman Gaia (Theater Exclusive, 200?) An exclusive from Ultraman Gekijou, This figure is a variant of the first Kyomoto Gaia, based on his first appearance. Ultra Hero Alpha/Action Hero Series TBA Ultra-Act Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman Gaia V2' (2011) **Release Date: October 22, 2011 **Price: 3,360 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112709523 **Materials: PVC, ABS, POM **Accessories: 1 pair of splayed hands, 1 pair of knife-hands, Photon Edge + Head, Quantum Stream effect, red color timer, Adapter for Tamashii Stands, Light-piping head : ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Gaia (in his V2 form) is a highly-poseable action figure with over 20 points of articulation. In addition to the red color timer piece, Gaia features his trademark finisher effects: The Photon Edge (molded along with the head) and the Quantum Stream effect. The Agul Blade included in the Ultraman Gaia with XIG Fighter Set (see below) can replace the right hand. Like some early ULTRA-ACT figures, Ultraman Gaia comes with an extra head with a light-piping gimmick. :Initial releases come with two explosion impact effects, which are used to recreate Gaia's post-transformation landing. The reissues do not come with said effects. *''Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version'' (2012) **Release Date: September 2012 **Price: 3400 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112740557 **Materials: PVC, ABS, POM **Accessories: 1 pair of splayed hands, 1 pair of knife-hands, Photon Stream effect + hands, 1 pair of forearms for Photon Stream effect, Shining Blade effect, red color timer, Adapter for Tamashii Stands : This ULTRA-ACT ''Ultraman Gaia is based on his Supreme Mode power up. In addition to the Shining Blade and the Photon Stream effect, Ultraman Gaia Supreme Mode features a new pair of forearms (complete with folded up wrist collar) to go with the Beam Effect. Unlike the V2 figure, Ultraman Gaia Supreme Mode does not come with a light-piping head, though he can use the said accessory. : Ultraman Gaia Supreme mode is available exclusively as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 25th of April, 2012 from 16:00JST until the 5th of July, 2012 at 16:00JST, and the product will be shipped this September 25, 2012. *Ultraman Gaia with XIG Fighter Set'' (2014) **Release Date: April 25, 2014 **Price: 4860 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112830814 **Materials: PVC, ABS, POM **Accessories: Photon Edge effect, Quantum Stream effect, Agul Saber (for Gaia V2), Bent chest part, 2 pairs of extra hands, red color timer, XIG Fighters (2 XGs, 1 SS, 1 EX) :This ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Gaia is a redeco of the V2 figure, with the chest's black being changed from black to red. Compared to the previous release of the mold, Ultraman Gaia only retains his original Quantum Stream effect, and he features an all-new clip-on Photon Edge effect, which is now facing forwards instead of being curve-shaped, and an Agul Saber accessory for the V2 figure He also comes with a new chest flap, with the shoulder sections bent up to compensate with the shoulder's upward articulation. :The set also comes with mini XIG Fighters, one representing the SS, the other represents the EX, and the other two as XGs. Either piece can be displayed with Ultraman Gaia as him rescuing the pilots (or Meemos attempting to grab the XG in A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~) or flying along with him. :Compared to the V2 and Supreme Version figures, this Ultraman Gaia also ditches the light-piping head, and the layered paint on the original head's eyes, turning it colorless. :Like the Supreme Version figure, This Ultraman Gaia is available exclusively as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 22nd of November, 2013 from 16:00JST until the 8th of January, 2014 at 23:00JST, and the product will be shipped this April 25, 2014. Ultra Hero 500 *Ultraman Gaia (V2) **Release Date: June 29, 2013. **Number: 9. Gaia_Spark_Doll.jpeg Silver_Gaia.jpeg|A silver variation of the Gaia Spark Doll Gallery DSC01959.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 (Shanghai TV order exclusive) ULTRA-ACT_GAIAV2_3_16CM_OCT2011_BANDAI_3360.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Gaia (V2) ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_2_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version (Tamashii Web Exclusive) AHSgaia.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gaia SV toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia SV (2000 Ver.) toy overview Ultraman Gaia V2 toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 (2000 Ver.) Figure Overview 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-30.jpg item_0000001575_04-500x500.jpg|Gaia Photon Edge ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_3_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg|Gaia Photon Stream TOY-TOK-1397_01.jpg ultraman_gaia_supreme_by_zindakku-d62g49w.jpg 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-5.jpg|Gaia Quantum Stream (V2) gaia2.jpg UHS_EX_Imit_Ultraman_Gaia_by_G_Seed2010.jpg gaia8.jpg imagesuirthbo.jpg imagesbfdjkgbxd.jpg UHS_Ultraman_Gaia_V2_ver__by_G_Seed2010.jpg 110629174733762388a68fc61f.png 1422496_478196752300188_1507374078_n.jpg|Ultra Act: Ultraman Gaia V1 1463332_478196765633520_306777276_n.jpg 1473047_478196638966866_139787376_n.jpg 253262_478196678966862_1815418070_n.jpg 1422540_478196802300183_1372256052_n.jpg 1453551_478196965633500_1671721435_n.jpg|Ultra Act: Gaia's rise Spark_Doll_Gaia.png|Gaia Spark Doll Category:Merchandise